The Eternal Storm
by Wendigo E17
Summary: After the Battle of the Twilight Gap, the Consensus decided to authorise strikes on any target deemed dangerous. Organised with a Fireteam, Lieutenant Avgust Boris heads out into Siberia to target a weakened Fallen House.
1. The Call

**A/N: Hello, this is my first story! Everything will be appreciated: favourites, follows and reviews (positive or negative).**

 **Спасибо! And enjoy reading!**

 **(I will be posting Grimore section soon, and leave a character sheet there. If interested, leave a review with filled out sheet. Thank you ahead of time.)**

* * *

The night sky rolled over the City like black paint being brushed over the white. Stars remained bright, but tiny in the field of darkness. An orb of reflective light took position over the sky, but broken was its surface as it rotted from within. The moon, once a beautiful reminder of the light was now a disguise for a sinister force. But a shape of a broken god remained still above the City, the only true source of light which the City could trust.

And the tall structure known only as: the Tower; stood over the City. It stood, a symbol of power and steadfastness in protected what little left there was to protect. It was a home to the defenders of the dream of the City, the Guardians who were chosen by the light and stand against the darkness which sought to bring only misery and confusion to a woeful people. There used to be twelve, potentially to represent the Golden Age glory that these people once managed. But now there stood only one, perhaps to represent where they stood now.

Avgust leaned against the railing which overlooked the rest of the bright City and the Traveler, wondering these things. He looked back at everything he knew, everything he had once hoped possible. There was a brighter time before all of this, according to the voice which lead the Tower. This Collapse destroyed everything that they could have ever hoped to know, brought great misery to the people who worked so hard to build a perfect world.

There was a hope for this City, even if it was the last light of civilisation that would ever remain. But from what Avgust knew, from what he had experienced; it was a far off dream. The Twilight Gap was won, but at a great cost. There was so much that was sacrificed to keep the City safe, to keep the people within safe. And despite their victory, this line had already been broken by the offence. It was a miracle that they won, it was something that should have been truly celebrated by the City.

But rather, it became a time of great panic and fear. The protectors of the City were split, pitted against each other as disagreements settled about the future of this City. Guardians perished, but the repairs to keep the City safe had to be made. The leadership of the Vanguard was broken, as Lord Saladin and many others resigned from their posts following disputes about the course of the Twilight Gap. Saladin left because of his disagreements with Shaxx, and so the friendship between the two soured.

Zavala took the helm as the Vanguard Commander for the City, and so did Ikora Rey following the departure of the previous Warlock Vanguard. Andral Brask disappeared to take the field again, leaving an empty spot at the table in the Hall of Champions. But perhaps the most damaging blows to the City, were from the ones dealt to the Speaker, Osiris and Saint-14.

Osiris fled during the Twilight Gap, rumoured to have been exiled by the Speaker for coming to close to understanding the Vex. And with him, he took the Sunbreakers and several other Guardians. Saint-14, the hope of the City, was said to have caved in the head of the Kell of Devils with his own, before departing to find Osiris.

Avgust couldn't begin to understand why Osiris had left, or what inspired other Guardians to abandon their position as protectors of the City to join the Warlock. But what he understood is because of it, he lost the last surviving member of his Fireteam. Pariah, the Hunter who had been assigned with him to break the Fallen offence during the Twilight Gap had abandoned him in hopes to follow Osiris to some distant world to work for what she claimed to be: 'the right.'

Avgust closed his eyes, falling back onto what Lord Saladin had told him before he left the City:

 _"For what it is worth, Avgust, we will hardly understand what should be more tempting than the pursuit of a corrupting knowledge. Titans stand by the wall, corrupted by their vigilance. The Warlocks with their libraries seek to understand it. And the Hunters, travel to find it. Only as Guardians do we stand a chance to liberate ourselves from it, but even as this City tears itself apart there is doubt we ever will."_

Perhaps this explained Osiris the best, and perhaps the same did so for Pariah. Osiris sought to understand an enemy so dark it despised other evil, and Pariah sought to join him in his pursuit to do so. But if Saladin was right, then Avgust was becoming ever more corrupt for standing in vigilance against it.

The darkness grows only as the light dims, but the light dims only as it allows the darkness to grow.

The Tower seemed so empty now, from those who fell from the Fallen assault on the Twilight Gap to the ones who fled to seek their own path away from their responsibility to the City. Avgust could have sworn he was alone, that he should be the only one kept inside of it. Eventually he heard footsteps behind him, the sure footing and the loud step signified of who it was likely to be. Avgust turned to look back at the newly made Commander Zavala, who kept his cold eyes locked onto him.

Avgust stood at attention, saluting the Commander as Zavala spoke in a calm voice: "At ease, Lieutenant."

Avgust lowered his arm, allowing his hands to hold each other behind his back as his eyes quickly glanced at the decoration on his chestplate showing the navy and orange stripe. The Commander continued: "I am not sure what to think about the night, Avgust. For one, it is a time at which the people can enjoy a time where they rest and dream for the future. But even then, it is the absence of the light we so desperately need."

"It is a time of reflection, sir."

"Indeed. Perhaps I should take more time to appreciate it for that. A silent reminder of why we are here, what we sacrificed to be here and what we should do to ensure we remain here."

The two waited in silence, as Zavala looked up to the Traveler and took a moment to wonder about its shape. He then closed his eyes, and allowed himself to speak once more.

"I still think about those we've lost, Avgust. Those sacrifices we've made to keep the City safe, just so that we could see another bright day. I've had my hopes that they would serve as a reminder for all, to unify us even more and strengthen our cause."

"Those who have abandoned..."

"They abandoned because I could only assume they were afraid to see another Twilight Gap. Or left because they couldn't handle the responsibility of having to stand steadfast as we have, Avgust. That is what I believe. We've lost great Guardians at the time we needed them the most."

"Pariah said it was 'for the right' that she left. That she should join Osiris to help understand the darkness enough to defeat it."

Zavala sighed, before slowly approaching Avgust's side at the railing as he allowed himself to look down upon the City. "See the wall, Avgust? What is included to create a defence as magnificent as this wall?"

"A foundation, support, plating and Guardians." Avgust replied.

"What should happen if the Guardians were to abandon the Wall?"

"We lose vital defence, and the plating is left open to be stripped away."

"And what if the plating is stripped away?"

"Then the support goes next." Avgust replied.

"What good is a foundation without all of these?" Zavala continued to question.

"It is not good at all, sir."

"You see why Osiris undermines the efforts of protecting the City against the darkness? Even if he should have the best intentions to preserve the lights, his efforts are so that allow the foundation of the City to be trampled. The dreams here die as soon as Guardians abandon their post, even if there still is a wall." Zavala concluded.

Avgust nodded his head in affirmation of what was said, allowing himself to believe what Zavala had said. The Commander was likely right, it wasn't the just thing to abandon the City just to find a way to understand the darkness—even if you intended to destroy it with this knowledge. There was too much at stake to allow this, at least that was how Avgust understood it.

"You've witnessed the Battle of the Twilight Gap first hand as I have, Avgust. My order to send you deep into the Fallen offensive was to preserve this dream. You lost a comrade to see this dream protected, as well as seen one flee who didn't understand it quite as well as you or I."

"Indeed, I have." Avgust replied, looking down at the ground. It stung when Zavala mentioned the loss of Yurami-3, mainly because he felt as if the loss was his fault. The Commander seemingly saw this, and replied: "We've all had losses. But now, I think there is an opportunity to bring the fight back to the ones who afforded us this great loss."

Avgust instantly snapped to attention when Zavala mentioned this, the Commander seemingly smiling in response.

"The Twilight Gap was a combined Fallen effort in attempt to destroy the City, and from what we understand—there are several Houses which were under-equipped, and thus were crippled. One such House is the House of Iron, which had been on the brink of collapse even before the Battle. Immediately after, they broke and split into several factions—one of which still stands to this day."

"The destruction of a small remnant?" Avgust questioned.

"The Fallen seemingly still maintain level communication with each other despite being rivals. If we make a move on these remnants, we are sending a message to the rest of the Fallen that we may be bruised, but not broken. No matter how small, we still make an impact." Zavala concluded.

"Understood, sir." Avgust replied, looking back briefly over the City. He had indeed understood what Zavala had meant. They might not be quite capable of challenging a House now, but with this move and in due time—they might be able to destroy the House of Devils itself.

"Good," Zavala replied, "I am going to assign two other Vanguards to assist you in finding this House of Iron, and end it once and for all."

Avgust shifted uncomfortably from the news. His prior experience working with a prior Fireteam, with the losses experienced, seemed to mean that he should not work within that capacity. Zavala seemingly recognised this, but chose to ignore it for the time being as he removed a steel-covered missive and handed it to Avgust.

The Titan took it, before opening the sealing which allowed him to access the information inside. "Per audacia ad astra, Lieutenant." Zavala spoke, which quickly invited Avgust to reply: "Per audacia ad astra, Commander."

Avgust looked back at the Traveler, before looking down to the note in his gauntleted hand. Perhaps, it was indeed time to move boldly into the stars.

It was time to defend the wall, and defend the dreams of which it protects.

* * *

As the night passed and moved into day, the hangar of the Tower became incredibly busy. Frames, engineers and even a few Guardians scrambled across the bay as repairs and modifications were made—as well as ships being allowed to take off or to land. The sound of welders echoed through the chamber, the sparks which bounced off the metal hulls of the ships dancing across the floor before dying out completely. Avgust walked across the bay, holding under his arm the Thunderlord: the legendary machine gun which he was given during the Twilight Gap.

It was a weapon to behold, powerful 138mm caliber rounds which were charged with an experimental arc core which typically allowed the silver-like ammunition with an electric charge which could potentially cause explosive reactions. The blue frame of the weapon matched the electricity which danced down the weapon when activated.

Slowly, he approached the new-hire for the Tower: Amanda Holliday. It was suggested she had talent working with jumpships, which presented her the opportunity to work at the Tower. She was working alongside a frame, trying to mount something properly into a Regulus-class ship. It had been sitting in the hangar for quite some time, which Avgust took to mean that it was a personal project.

As she finished, the Shipwright looked down at the Titan before lowering her tool and wiping her forehead. "You looking for something, Vanguard?" She asked, placing the tool on a workbench before slowly approaching the Titan.

"I was instructed to meet other Vanguards here, perhaps you know where they are at?" Avgust inquired, as Amanda nodded her head. "Yeah, I've seen 'em. I'm guessing you're going out to find some Fallen, that right?"

«Da,» Avgust replied, "the Commander decided it was time we strike back, make sure we don't have to deal with anything like this in the future."

"Is that right?" Amanda asked, "In that case, I guess I was right to upgrade your jumpship."

Avgust looked back towards Amanda with a questioning look as she led him back towards the hangar where there were two Vanguards waiting by a workbench. She explained on the way there: "You were flying quite the rust bucket, Vanguard. Not even sure how the NLS drive managed to stay in one piece. Both engine's fan blades were bent, the port-side compressor was next to dirt and the starboard nozzle was indented pretty good. Communication wasn't speaking, and the computers aboard were severely outdated. Lucky you even survived flying that thing."

"Only flew it once." Avgust remarked, as Amanda let out a short laugh: "Yeah, I'm hoping its not just because you flew it. I would like it if I don't need to repair it every 'round trip."

"That would be good."

"Yeah. Well, fixed both engines and updated the thrusts. Enhanced the communications system for 'ya, allows you to receive Vanguard communication now. Made use of the small storage space behind the seat, so you can store equipment in there now. Added pulse weapons, allows you to engage armoured targets fairly well. Computers' updated, so you won't have to boot it up every five minutes. Gave it a new paint job as well."

"Fixed everything, I see." Avgust remarked in surprise.

"Even gave it a name: _Outrageous Fortune_. Describes pretty well the cost going into the thing, but you can change it if you like." Amanda replied, stopping a few metres away from the other two Vanguards. "I think I will keep the name," Avgust replied, «Spasibo, Amanda.»

As Amanda turned and walked away, the Titan looked towards the two Vangaurds presented to him. A Hunter and a Warlock, both wearing a navy and orange set of armour. The Hunter was a human much like Avgust, with a shaven head and a scar right above his left eye. The Hunter had a thick jaw-line, and dark brown eyes. The Warlock happened to be an Awoken, with pale white skin and yellow-toned eyes with sharp facial features.

"Greetings, Titan!" The Warlock welcomed, bowing a bit politely as the Hunter remained silent with his armed folded.

«Zdravstvuyte.» Avgust replied, "I assume you are tasked with locating the House of Iron as well?"

"Indeed, heading outside of the Twilight Gap out into the great beyond." The Warlock replied, "They are in quite an isolated spot, however."

"Siberia." The Hunter stated.

The Warlock looked over in a bit of surprise as the Hunter mentioned this, before asking: "How do you know this, may I ask?"

"I was the one who found them."

"Incredibly cold this time of year," Avgust replied, "But I assume the Fallen do not mind this. Where exactly are they, around the Sahka region?"

"Yes. At the very tip of the Chersky Range."

Avgust quickly ran through his memory, trying to pick out where exactly they could be if this is true. Finding it, he nodded his head before he replied: "Right beside the Verkhoyansk Range. Would provide ample space and cover if they intend to rebuild an adequate force."

"We shouldn't allow them to do so, then." The Warlock remarked.

"No, we should not." The Hunter replied. "We cannot drop directly on top of them, though. Too concentrated of a force to allow for that. We need to hike a short ways."

"I'm sure we can manage that." Avgust agreed, "Our target is an Archon, «da»?"

"If you can call it an Archon." The Hunter stated, "Doesn't have the proper armour to be considered an Archon, nor does it seem the size. Likely just a Baron or a Captain. Remove them, the rest of the House is scattered."

"How big is their force, exactly?" The Warlock asked.

"Small. A few Skiffs and Walkers. Got a sizeable foot force, though. Nothing to be too concerned about, however. A wasted effort, if you ask me."

"No matter the size of a victory," Avgust disputed, "it is still a victory. This is a show that we are bruised, not broken as the Commander has said."

"Should be going for the Devils." The Hunter replied, "Remove their Archon. But whatever satisfies the Vanguard, I guess."

"So we have our mission, then." The Warlock stated, "But before we do, mind I can get the names of the both of you? You may call me Orur."

"Name is Heinrich." The Hunter stated. Both heads turned towards Avgust, waiting briefly for him to say his name.

"Avgust." The Titan spoke.

"The one who went down the mountainside?" Orur asked, "Thought I recognised that gun."

"Sound of souls." Heinrich replied. "The Thunderlord. Anyone west of the mountain could hear it fire. Not a very quiet weapon."

"Yes, the Thunderlord. The only one of it's kind. Every bullet a sound, every death a song." Avgust replied, running his hand across the barrel of the weapon. "Did it's job just as it was supposed to. A fine weapon."

"Let's continue the song, then." Orur replied.

"«Da.» Until the song is finished."


	2. The Strike

The blue display from within the confines of the _Outrageous Fortune_ beat against the interior of the cockpit, scrolling with valuable information and statistics about the trip being made. For the time, the screen seemed rather tranquil with the information which was being provided by it. The blue seemed to have an easing effect on Avgust as he leaned back into the comfortable seat provided to him. The foam material seemed to fit him perfectly, despite his heavy being and bulky armour.

His Ghost floated above his right shoulder, the curious device reading over the information of the screen as well. Avgust simply called the shape: Svarog, the Slavic God of the Blacksmith. He remember the first thing he saw when he stared back into this world after being revived: the cool shape of his Ghost's eye. The welcoming voice which brought him back into this world. A forged weapon of the light, at the hands of its blacksmith. The sensation of finding a purpose that was once denied him by death. But was there one?

It was odd, wasn't it? Out of the billion slaughtered, the billion claimed by the darkness—he should be the answer to restoring the light. Avgust didn't know whether or not to feel important, for he out of all was chosen to live and experience again... or to feel humble, knowing that his life was designed so that the few that remained may continue to live and experience. The cold snow in the palm of his hand, and the broken horizon spoke to him of a guaranteed duty.

A role to fulfil?

A person to be?

That for all the talent that was lost and could once again be reclaimed, the whisper of the light chose one that was capable of cynicism, but yet was capable of perseverance. It would seem to Avgust that the one who saw greater potential, a greater outcome would be chosen to represent the Guardians. But for whatever greatness came from the strong in mind, or the strong in body—perseverance was the determining quality of life or death. To Avgust perseverance had its uses, and to a degree it was necessary for the City's future.

He had a dream to preserve, he had to stand by not only his understanding of its importance—but the cynicism that what would follow was only difficulty. Avgust knew very well that Saint-14, arguably the greatest Titan to ever grace the City, believed contrary to this. _"Good will follow, if good is allowed."_ were the paramount words spoken by Saint-14 before the beginning of the Battle of the Twilight Gap.

Guardians cheered for this, but Avgust didn't. For whatever reason, the Vanguard only believed that good would follow, if good would have to persevere and accept cynicism. He believed thoroughly that for Guardians to accept allowing good to follow, they would need to understand they had a chance of being destroyed. As difficult as it was for him to admit this, even to himself, it was an observation that couldn't be withheld.

It was different from understanding that there is defeat, and that there is an acceptance of it. Understandably, the Guardians would struggle to fight if they accepted defeat. But defeat to what degree? Defeat to the degree that their sacrifice should go to something greater? Or that hope was failed, and that the City will have to succumb to the darkness at some point?

A rather fine line, the difference between a personal death and a cataclysm. Or a blur.

Only those who refused to persevere would allow the darkness to see the City in cataclysm. For those who were resurrected, they would need to persevere to extend this dream—and at their final battle: allow themselves to move into the legend they should forge. Perhaps Avgust's philosophy and belief were flawed: that perseverance only comes from acceptance of end. But perhaps, they spoke more than they intended to mean.

At the end of the day, the Guardians were the preserving force for the countless others who could not stand in defence for themselves. Perhaps Saint-14 meant these as the good, the good who should follow the preservers into a place where they could be adequately protected. The Guardians duty was to be cynical about themselves, not of the good in the world.

The light only becomes stronger, as it willingly accepts the heat. It should stand by the heat, cautious of what hazards it should bring unto it. But it should remain, standing against the darkness which seeks to extinguish it completely. Replace the heat with the cold.

The cold.

"Avgust?" Svarog asked, turning its shape towards the Vanguard with its inquisitive glance.

Avgust snapped back to reality, turning his head briefly back to the shape before replying: "Yes?"

"We are approaching Siberia, I'd give our arrival another five minutes. Heinrich wished to talk to you, by the way."

"Open the channel, and prepare our descent."

"I don't have hands, Avgust." The Ghost replied, as the Vanguard found his hand around the controls of the _Outrageous Fortune_. Soon enough, static aired over his communication system.

"Snow set in pretty bad." Heinrich said, "We'll be losing visual range after five metres."

«Simvolicheskiy.» Avgust replied, "Was it this bad when you were here originally?"

"Fallen weren't able to establish visual contact with me through the snow the last time. It was thinner then."

"I'm more worried about us not seeing Fallen."

"I'm sure we will not be seeing them much either."

"How did you find them the last time?" Avgust asked.

Heinrich's communications clicked twice, before his voice finally came across: "Sorry, I didn't hear that."

"How did you find them?" Avgust asked again.

"Used a stealth module, got a bit closer that way. Noticed where they were posted seems to follow along the mountainside. A lot of it is just scrap they welded together."

Avgust drummed his fingers on the control as he used the display to witness the thick white blanket of clouds below the three jumpships. A small hike up a mountainside towards a scrap encampment, guarded by a few Walkers. Little to no visibility would help them from being spotted easily, but similarly the Fallen would be detected less—and they were better at hiding.

But destroy the Walkers and the Skiffs, the House of Iron would be without transport and thus hardly an enemy. Avgust wondered whether the jumpships could just dive, blast the armoured units and depart.

"Svarog?" Avgust asked, "How likely would it be that we can push through the snow and strike at the armour on the ground?"

"Next to none." Svarog replied, "No visibility for us, we might just be smacking right into the mountain with a chance like that. It would help if we knew where they were, but unless that is explicitly detailed—we might just be shooting rocks."

"I know where a few of the Walkers and Skiffs were." Heinrich replied, "However, your Ghost is right. No possibility of hitting those targets. They might have also been moved."

"Not worth the risk, then." Avgust muttered.

The Ghost hovered over the display, watching the projected map of the position the jumpships were taking over Siberia. Avgust's eyes turned down to the projection as well, the navigation marker for their drop zone drawing closer and closer. A few kilometres, and their journey would be at an end. Avgust drew his helmet from his lap, pulling it over his head as the internal systems begun to activate. His HUD lit up, and the information on it started to show.

"Approaching the site for descent," Orur spoke over the secured channel, "If this scan is right—fairly barren, and close to the Yana River."

"That's our zone." Heinrich responded, "Like I said: short hike from there to our objective."

"Prepared for descent." Avgust spoke over the channels, as he lowered the controls of the _Outrageous Fortune_ down into the clouds. The whiteness that they once appeared as soon turned a sudden black, as the jumpship struggled to pass straight through the clouds. The Vanguard turned his eyes down towards the flashing display, showing the rapid temperature change that was taking place. It was dropping from one, three to five degrees a second. The engines flashed a suitable warning, stating that the temperatures outside were becoming more unbearable for its operation.

"Temperatures will be affecting the engine performance." Svarog stated, "It would probably be best if we excuse the jumpship to orbit after we touch down."

"Wise idea." Heinrich replied, "We want these engines to be starting again."

"We'll be needing to be using our own oxygen. The temperatures are too low for us to properly breath in." Orur warned, "Particularly cold', as Avgust had said."

"Not what I was thinking." Avgust replied. Heinrich soon asked: "You've been here before?"

Avgust wasn't able to find words, or a reason as to why he said what he did back at the Tower. It was a phantom thought: a thought that was definitely there, but not exactly there at the same time. It was this way when he was first revived, he didn't even know his own name. But slowly he began to adjust, began to allow something more pass into his line of thought. It was odd to know that he had existed before all of this, but that he knew little to nothing about it. A phantom thought.

"Not sure, just seems right." Avgust replied, as the turbulence begun to smooth out on the descent. But the second layer wasn't exactly something he would have expected: passing through the dark revealed a world consumed by only white. A snow storm, a blizzard. The _Outrageous Fortune_ hadn't been battling with the clouds any longer, but it had been with the snow that it was now struggling through. The engines flashed a warning again as the altimeter began to flash—warning Avgust that the ship was about to make impact with the ground.

Drawing back on the joystick, the _Outrageous Fortune_ pulled up narrowly as he switched on the VTOL-thrusters to keep the ship suspended. He looked at his altimeter, as the reading displayed 25 metres. Closer than he would have hoped for the descent, but still a pretty high fall. The engines flashed again, warning that engines could be reaching critical levels in temperature very soon. The Vanguard just sighed, turning on the oxygen for his suit as he pulled the Thunderlord off the rack behind him.

"Take me down, Svarog." Avgust spoke, as the Ghost obliged. A strange energy took the Titan, lowering him to the surface in a sudden flash as he felt his organs roll from the transfer. It wasn't comfortable taking the transmat, but it was the quickest and most reliable way to do so. As he touched the snow, he instantly sunk in as he found that down to his knee was covered by the white.

Looking back up to the _Outrageous Fortune_ , the orange exhaust of the engines tilted up as the jumpship shot straight up into the sky. Avgust watched helplessly, as snow continued to stick to his armour and trap at the joints of it, the first released breath of his oxygen fuming into a crystal-like cloud. The wind beat against his armour, taking his mark secured around his waist like a flag as it fluttered back. He turned back and spotted the shaped of the helmeted Hunter and Warlock approach him, their weapons drawn.

It took until they were two metres away that they could be spotted clearly, ten metres if they were to be blurs. The Warlock's voice crackled over the channel, the wind too ferocious to be spoken over: "Looks like we have quite the hike then. Should have done this in summer."

"We'll get it done." Heinrich replied, looking up towards Avgust. "You can take point if you want, Avgust."

"That was what I intended to do." Avgust replied, activating the mighty Thunderlord as arc energy soon ran down the weapon, making it come to life as the static danced across the Titan's fingertips.

He looked back up towards their objective, staring through the white wall of snow towards where his objective could be. Taking his first step with relative difficulty; the Titan, Warlock and Hunter set off into the mountainside.

Against the snow, and against the Iron.

* * *

The snow continued to beat against the shapes of the Vanguards, the crystals of which stuck to their armour as they pressed through the snow. To any casual viewer, it would have been easy to mistake some of them as snow monsters as they trudged through the white along the mountainside. If their had been ice, it was likely buried by the snow—that or the boots of the Vanguards have become accustomed to the surface and thus received better grasping.

They continued on, following the navigation marker marked on their HUD—despite moving through the snow storm. Avgust felt the hand on the Warlock falling on his shoulder, and he understood why: they didn't want to lose an important visual on each other. It had felt like hours, moving through the white towards an objective that was likely not to be visible. He kept his grasp on the Thunderlord, pressing through the snow with the warm weapon in his hands.

It was the only thing that truly seemed warm, as he couldn't feel the heat from his thermal suit. He enjoyed the cold, because it made him feel at home. With snow falling, making carpets under his feet and a cool breeze brushing against his person. But that didn't mean he didn't understand the true value of heat under these conditions. He looked at this HUD, reading the indication which read: _28M_.

"28 metres until our objective." Avgust announced over the cold, as Heinrich looked up from the back: "28 metres until the spot I saw them."

"We won't be seeing them any time soon." Orur replied, dragging his feet through the snow. "Hell, they might not even be here."

"Don't have many places to go."

It took an additional ten minutes to make the way up the mountainside, finding secure footing against the snow and ice which would allow them to make it to their destination. As they did, Avgust looked down towards the steep decline—which beyond in the white would hold the base of the House of Iron. He couldn't see anything, other than the Hunter and Warlock taking a place by his sides.

"We could just slide down the face here, it is a pretty flat land down to where they are at." Heinrich stated, removing his Handcannon from its holster.

"We won't be seeing much, past all of this." Avgust replied, running his hand across the blizzard. The Hunter shrugged, offering his advice: "But think about it, they won't be seeing us. I am sure that we will be able to actually fix some explosive to the Walkers and Skiffs and bug out. They won't see us, and they won't have a way to do anything to us."

"Could work," Orur replied, "But we also came to eliminate whoever is leading them."

"That is true, but can we really eliminate him without making a scene?"

"I don't think so." Avgust answered, as he prepared the Thunderlord. "We can move in, destroy their Skiffs and then get their Walkers. When they have no way to escape, we move in and take out their leader. Do they have refuelling stations around the facility?"

"From what I saw, yes." Heinrich replied, "I'll mark up where they were when I last saw them."

Three objectives popped up on Avgust's HUD, varying distances from 95m to 142m. He nodded his head, before stating: "We will take one each. I will get the closest one, Heinrich you can get the furthest. Orur, you get the one in the middle. Target the Skiffs and Walkers as you see them, so we can converge on those locations later. We have a limited amount of time to do this. Is everybody ready?"

"As ready as I can be." Orur replied, as Heinrich only replied: "Yes."

"Then head out, Fireteam." Avgust was the first to step off and begin his slide down the slope. Snow moved under his feet, piling up as to build an adequate cushion for when he finally hit level ground. It slowed his momentum as well, his boots biting into the rock face of the slope. Reaching the bottom, the Titan jogged forward towards the objective marker.

His heart began beating, similar to the sound of a paced gunfire. Each mighty pump was a bullet fired, a weapon being put to the works. He stared forward, as his vision began to create blurry shapes from ten metres. It seemed to be a massive wall, detailed with rust and paint and decorated with a rather colourless banner. Snow had found its way over the shape, coating it in a layer of white that would likely only be broken by the heat.

A familiar shape soon became visible, a four armed monster holding a long rifle. It was likely it had not spotted Avgust yet, given the blinding white—nor could it hear him, from the deafening wind. The Titan raised the Thunderlord, as the electric barrel of the weapon began to glow intensely. The arc energy broke off in the wind, but from the squeeze of the trigger the sure sound of striking lighting was made: a crack against the snow as the silver round shot towards its target.

The Vandal didn't even have time to react before the bullet enveloped itself deep within the throat of the Fallen, as the arc energy surged through it causing sporadic limb movements—before it fell of the wall dead. The COM in Avgust's ear crackled to life, as Heinrich spoke: _"Not a quiet weapon."_

The Titan heard the Fallen from within the complex, as their sounds emanated shock and anger. Leaping upwards, the Titan used the light from within him to lift him and his heavy armour up atop the wall. There were lights from within the white, giving the Vanguard a place to fire at. Lowering the Thunderlord down to within the facility, Avgust fired down blindly into the light as he himself let out a challenging roar. The bullets fired into the snow and steel, or they cracked bones and tore flesh.

From the horrified shrieks of the Fallen, Avgust was guessing it was a little of both. The rounds tore apart the torches they had up, darkening the environment as occasional arc flashes would provide the Vanguard with an idea where they would be. Few arc rounds challenged his, as the Titan dropped down into the facility and jogged forward. His boot stepped over or on top of the dead Fallen who had challenged him, telling him of his triumph over them.

The distance between him and his objective narrowed, but the Vanguard found a series of walls blocking his progression towards it. Avgust was beginning to feel trapped within the metal walls and the blinding air. Slowing making his way through the labyrinth, the Vanguard stepped into what seemingly was a vast emptiness. He turned his head about, not spotting anything in particular before he finally allowed himself to turn his head back towards the objective he had marked.

 _23 metres._

Avgust raised his Thunderlord, pacing over to the objective as he soon found another wall. He read the distance between him and the objective yet again: _0 metres._ This was particularly odd, especially to the Vanguard. Had the asset been moved already? Had it been moved to refuel a Walker or a Skiff within the past few days? It seemed unlikely they would transport an entire container, considering both of these could be completely refuelled with smaller containers.

"Heinrich," Avgust finally spoke: "The fuel has been moved."

The COM clicked twice, as from the other end the Vanguard could hear the distinct noise of Fallen chatter. Heinrich finally replied: "Has it? Odd. I'm not finding anything either."

"Orur?" Avgust asked.

There was complete radio silence from the Warlock's end, before a voice struggled to say: "Nothing..."

"What about our targets?" Avgust inquired, as Heinrich replied almost immediately: "I have seen a single Skiff out by the airfields as I have moved in. Perhaps they decided to move spots, the weather isn't favourable out here."

"Then why have a small unit present?"

"Not sure."

Avgust lowered his Thunderlord, peering through the snow in order to find the other Guardian's locations and readouts. But there was nothing being detailed on his HUD. Perhaps the storm was running interference with those delicate of signals? Either way, the Titan wanted to rejoin the Hunter and Warlock as soon as possible before he was targeted by something bigger than Dregs or Vandals.

"Set a waypoint for your location, please." Avgust asked, "If we can't find anything—we might as well get back together."

Two clicks again from the channel with Heinrich, before the Hunter replied: "Marking now."

A navigational marker appeared on Avgust's display, showing the Hunter to have been only 36 metres away from him. The Titan slowly paced over towards Heinrich, his Thunderlord raised as he slowly scanned his surroundings. The area felt almost too empty, as if something had been here before—but moved before the group appeared too close. And then he realised why, as he stepped into a large imprint in the snow—which seemed to form a long and fresh trail. The footprint looked easily like that of a Walker's, and that was unsettling for the Titan. They might not be able to see the machine, but the machine would likely be able to see them.

"We have an active Walker." Avgust cautioned, "Looks like it is running in a direction close to your position, Heinrich."

"I don't see a Walker, Avgust." Heinrich dismissed, "I do however see a target. Should I engage?"

"It is our mission objective. Eliminate the target, and head back to regroup."

"Understood."

Avgust watched as he found that through the blizzard, a shape of a large wall began to form. He looked up to where the navigational marker was, seeing that it was a floor above him. Through the snow, the Titan made out the familiar shape of a floor grating that is most commonly used to supplement fire escapes. He lifted himself up to the grate, pulling himself up as he found that the door which lead into the facility had been opened.

He raised his Thunderlord, stepping carefully inside—as soon an overwhelming sensation of heat began to bite at his very figure. The snow on his armour began to melt, and soon he felt the synthetic fibres of his bodysuit to be relaxed a bit more. He peered around the facility, making it out to be a service station as at the bottom in the garage there was a dismantled recovery vehicle from the Golden Age.

Several banners were strewn across the facility, with the insignia of the House of Iron being weaved into the grey cloths. Avgust drummed his fingers across the barrel of the Thunderlord, as he soon found himself hovering over the navigational marker yet again. He looked around the facility once more, not seeing Heinrich or any of the Fallen he imagined would have been in here.

Very, very soon did Avgust begin to feel slightly discomforted about the current situation. None of this seemed normal by any degree: the absence of the Hunter and the Fallen. The navigational markers which lead exactly no where, and the absence of materials explicitly detailed to have been here... the way Heinrich's COM seemed to click, the Fallen chatter rather than the sounds of their dying.

Avgust might have been able to understand the House of Iron moving locations, but with such a small House—why would they have left behind a force for such an undesirable region? It seemed too risky to keep a Walker and Skiff on location, especially if they had so few. It was something a fool would do.

Or it was something a genius would have done. Something that would seem so manageable, especially if given proper intelligence.

The Titan could have predicted now why there was a revolver pressed against the back of his head. It seemed so obvious now that it was what it was. Avgust felt like cursing something foul, but he calmed himself before he carefully spoke: "So, this was why you were hesitant to strike against the Iron."

"They are small, Avgust." Heinrich replied, "They are controllable. Their destruction isn't necessary if we can get them to do what we want."

"They are our enemies, Heinrich. Tell me, how long did they know we were coming?"

"Five hours ahead of our arrival."

"Plenty of time to move their equipment then, especially if they had insider's information."

"This isn't why I am doing this, Avgust." Heinrich replied cooly, "I am doing this because I don't see the City surviving much longer."

"With Guardian's like you, that seems very likely."

"What are we protecting, Avgust? The people of the City? If they can't protect themselves, how are they going to survive when we are gone?"

"If Guardians stand to protect them, there is a chance we will survive."

"We can't always stand in defence of the weak, Avgust."

"You are sick." Avgust replied aggressively, as the Handcannon was pressured more against the back of his head.

"I'm doing what I have been told to do, Avgust. Head out into the wild, seize the opportunity it presents. This is my opportunity to survive, because I am strong enough to. I am doing what is right for our kind, Avgust. I am doing the right thing."

"If you need to convince yourself that you are right, you are likely to be wrong—Heinrich."

"Stop with that bullshit, Avgust."

"This isn't strength, Heinrich. This is weakness. You are aligning with the cutthroats who only months ago, wanted to take from you your life. They wanted to take the life of everyone around you, your friends, your fellow Guardians—the countless innocent people in the City below. You are here doing this because you can't accept the responsibility of protecting these people, you are doing this because you don't understand what is the right thing to do."

"This is the right thing to do." Heinrich replied.

"This isn't the right thing to do." Avgust criticised, "Only in the eyes of the corrupt is it the right thing to do."


	3. The Hunt

The two stood in silence for quite some time, the mix of bitter cold and searing heat beating against the Titan and Hunter. Avgust tensed, trying to analyse any options he still had. If he were to drop the Thunderlord and turn to grab the weapon, there was a chance that within the half-second it would take him to move he would be able to disarm the Heinrich—but it was a fifty-fifty chance. Heinrich had just about the same time to pull the trigger and fire the weapon from point-blank range into Avgust's head.

Additionally, slamming his elbow into the chest with Heinrich would offer enough force to cause the Hunter to reel back in surprise. All he had to do was muster the strength all Titans had and hit Heinrich with a strong force. However, Heinrich could just as easily move out of the way with the speed of a Hunter and fire back.

But then something happened that Avgust wasn't quite expecting. He heard the sound of a Guardian moving through blink, as Heinrich sounded with surprise. The sound of a force slamming the Hunter saw that Heinrich was tossed over the railing onto the top of the recovery vehicle in the garage below. Turning back briefly, Avgust spotted Orur as the Warlock raised his Pulse Rifle and fired wide upon the Hunter as Heinrich rolled away.

Avgust lifted his Thunderlord over the railing as well, firing at Heinrich as the Hunter moved out of sight. The Titan looked to his Warlock compatriot, finding that the shoulder of Orur was bleeding red through the white snow. Avgust quickly spoke: "You hurt?"

"Yes," Orur grimaced, "but the cold froze it over. I'll be fine."

"You'll lose your arm if you keep it cold, you need to let it heal." Avgust replied sharply.

The Warlock shrugged, rolling his icy shoulder as he made a sharp sound of pain before he replied: "It'll heal when we get back to the City. But now, we need to make sure Heinrich doesn't do anything we will regret."

"There is a Walker within the boundaries of this camp, that must mean there is a Skiff as well."

"You saying we should destroy both?" Orur asked.

"Of course. Then the rest of the House can't leave and we have Heinrich trapped. We could then negotiate with him, or terminate him depending on what happens next."

"Let us hope we can negotiate, then."

Avgust drummed his fingers across the barrel of the Thunderlord, tapping the COM on the side of his helmet to try to detect Heinrich. Getting nothing off the radio end, Avgust summoned Svarog as he looked at his Ghost. "Can you find Heinrich?"

Svarog beeped before it turned its blue eye towards it's Guardian, replying in a solemn voice: "He is making his way to what I can see to be a landing pad of sorts. Of course, he can't really make his way towards it very fast in this weather. It is however likely he has already summoned his jumpship to this location."

"It would fly." Avgust replied, "Cloud is too thick and too cold for the engine to run properly. It'll crash before he even has a chance to get into it."

"Perhaps, but perhaps this is for the best. If his jumpship crashes, it means that he isn't going to be getting out of here very quick."

"Also means he doesn't have any other way out of here other than the Fallen Skiff." Orur added. Avgust and Svarog fell silent when this was said, realising that really left one option. The Titan looked towards his Ghost, before commanding: "Keep communications open with Heinrich, tell him we are willing to help him—but if he continues he won't have a way out of here, and he will end up dead."

"Of course, Avgust." Svarog beeped.

The Titan turned his attention towards the Warlock, as he brushed the snow and ice away from the shoulder of Orur. Placing his hand back onto the Thunderlord, Avgust spoke: "We can't lose each other again. If Heinrich has a chance, he will take us on alone. Two against one for him is undesirable, especially in these conditions. We work together, find him and take him down."

Orur nodded his head, as he placed a fresh magazine into his Pulse Rifle. He nodded his head slowly, mentally preparing himself for what was to happen next. Avgust could sense the Warlock's reluctance to do anything that would mean putting an end to another Guardian. Orur acted out of defence of Avgust, never did he anticipate that there was a possibility that he would have to kill Heinrich. And the Titan understood why, hell—he would rather have Heinrich snap out of whatever has seized his mind and atone for his crimes.

But at this stage, it didn't seem likely. They would need to prepare for the eventuality that they would be killing the Hunter. Avgust pushed past Orur—back through the door as he entered the snow once more, raising the Thunderlord as he he dropped down to ground level again. The snow had really begun to pick up now, blinding the Titan from further than three metres. He kept the Thunderlord raised, as he looked back to Orur as the Warlock fell in behind him.

Orur tilted his head forward, informing Avgust that he was ready to press forward through the snow. At alert, the two pressed through the snow. The Titan was beginning to doubt the possibilities of actually being able to find either the Walker or Heinrich. Svarog must have detected this doubt within the Titan, as the Ghost opened a navigational marker to where he last detected the Hunter.

"I've marked Heinrich, should be easier to find him now." The Ghost replied, drawing a low «Spasibo.» from Avgust.

He kept his Thunderlord raised, sweeping the horizon as he looked out for anything that might have been attempting to flank them. He marched slowly towards where Heinrich was being displayed on his HUD, ignoring the hand that Orur had placed on his shoulder to keep up to pace with the Titan. The two continued to march forwards, in complete silence from the harsh and bitter winds, heading to find the traitor that had nearly destroyed them in favour of the Fallen House.

A beam of red light suddenly struck the chest of Avgust, keeping place on him as he marched forward. The Titan looked down to it, quickly realising through the confusion of the snow what the beam was. His eyes widened, as he turned and shoved Orur into the snow with sudden speed as he fell to the ground as well. A shell flew past the two, where the two Guardians once stood where it detonated in a mighty explosion a few metres behind them. Avgust swore silently, as Orur cried out the obvious: "Walker!"

Avgust picked himself up, trying to locate the monster through the snow—but couldn't. The Fallen had likely given the thing heat scanners, allowing it to easily detect the Guardians while they were left blind. Grabbing the Warlock's arm and lifting him up, the Titan jogged through the thick snow as he tried to find a way to locate the Walker in order to dismantle it. Another red laser shot through the snow, as he dove out of the way a second time. The round barely missed him—and it was likely next time it would hit him.

He needed to make his way to the Walker himself, and destroy the thing from close proximity if they had a chance to dismantle it. Avgust looked back to Orur, speaking loudly over the beating snow: "Orur! We'll need to get closer to this Walker! Prepare any grenade you've got!"

The Titan could tell the Warlock looked back at him with surprise, as Orur replied sharply: "How do you plan to destroy the thing?"

"Stall it, shove enough explosives under its carapace to blow it to a «blin» of pieces." Avgust replied, as he lifted up his Thunderlord. He checked how much ammunition he had in the mighty weapon, before he lifted himself up and began in a jog through the snow. It was working against him in his efforts to reach the Walker, as the thick mat of white prevented his passage. Slowly, but surely the shape of the Walker made its outline clear to him.

It was all like it was at the Twilight Gap, because all Walkers were the same. Avgust knew of every weapon the Fallen Tank boasted, from its Main Cannon to is Shockwave. They were all equally equipped, but all equally weak. The legs were the easiest to spot weak point on the Walker, as breaking away these defences would leave it susceptible to the engine within the carapace. And from there, it was just common sense to destroy the engine and leave the thing to rust.

The Titan tensed, as he raised his Thunderlord and begun to fire upon the Walker. The rounds broke against the heavy armour as the sound of the Thunderlord's music played. The Walker roared in protest, as at its head it focused it Gatling Cannons at Avgust. Lowering his machinegun to the chin of the Walker, he blasted away at the weapons underneath.

The sound of metal hitting metal became audible, as the barrels of the Gatling Cannons begun to dent and peel. Its arc rounds began to fly in random directions, tagging everything that wasn't its intended target. But that didn't prevent the heavier blaster atop the main cannon focusing on the Vanguard, as a barrage of arc shells struck towards Avgust.

Attempting to dodge did him no good, as the first two struck from under his feet as he was lifted up against his will into the air and thrown back. Cushioned by the snow, his legs ached with pain as arc energy ran along the greaves, melding with his own arc energy that he used in his Light. Avgust's HUD flashed red, displaying to him that his kinetic barrier had been broken and his armour had sustained serious damage.

The Titan growled with pain as he attempted to push himself up with the assistance of his screaming legs. Avgust could feel the red laser sensor of the Walker targeting him, as he knew that within a second a shell would blow him to pieces. But Orur jumped over him, the Warlock capturing the attention of the Walker as he fired at it.

Avgust realised this as an opportunity provided by Orur to get up, and continue fighting. He slowly brought himself up, as he walked forward—keeping his Thunderlord raised against the Walker as he began to open fire upon its most vulnerable leg. The Titan felt as if his own legs were going to collapse under his weight, as they wobbled and bent. Perhaps it was a combination of factors that caused this: the stress of the work, the injuries dealt to his leg and the extreme cold. The Titan disregarded these to the best of his ability, as the Walker refocused its attention on Avgust.

The plating defending the front leg pealed away slowly, the frost-bitten metal breaking as easy as porcelain as chucks of it fell into the snow harmlessly. The mechanical chug of the Thunderlord continued to toss its projectiles at the Walker with such velocity and impact, that after moments of sustained fire it exploded the front leg much like any grenade would.

The Walker roared with the pain it could not feel, the main body of the tank falling into the snow as the carapace pulled away to reveal the core locked inside the rest of the frame. With all his might, and despite the protest in his legs—Avgust sprinted through the snow as he pulled away the grenades provided on his chestplate and flicked the pins out. Reaching the carapace, the Titan shoved the explosives into every crack he could. Looking from across the Walker, Orur shot void energy from the tips of his fingers as the vortex exploded along the engine.

"Orur! Move!" Avgust called out, as he himself turned back and ran as fast as he could into the white. But the stress placed onto his left leg allowed it to give in, as he fell hands first into the snow within only ten metres of the Walker. He knew the thing was going to be lit up any second, but he couldn't find the strength within him to get up and walk.

So instead the Titan did the next logical thing: crawl. Throwing his hands before him as he dragged his heavy armour along with him with entire fistfuls of snow and ice, Avgust concluded the effort he put it would hardly be enough to save him from the fireball about to ensue. Closing his eyes, Avgust waited for the blast that would inevitably come from the explosion.

Ringing filled his ears as a bright light filled his eyes, the Titan lost complete sensation of feeling as he felt himself thrown by the explosion—his world fading into something else...

* * *

The next time he opened his eyes, he found the personage of some Hunter standing above him. They looked above at the destroyed Walker, before they kneeled down and placed their slender hand behind the head of Avgust as if to prop it up. Incapable of moving, he allowed himself to—as the blur faded to reveal the helmet of the Hunter he knew very well: Pariah. She stared at him, seemingly with a curious interest with the way the helmet was shaped.

Pariah didn't say a word, instead taking the time to examine the burnt features of Avgust's armour. The Titan couldn't allow himself to take the silence anymore, as he spoke for himself: "W-what are you doing here..."

"Don't want any help?"

"You seem like the last one who would want to help, Pariah."

The Hunter let out a small chuckle, as she dropped the Titan's head and walked through the snow, around his body as she took a look back at the Walker. "You know, Avgust..." she started, "I believe I was the one who came up with the suggestion to place explosives under the carapace."

"It was a good idea."

"It still is, obviously. One that helped you."

Avgust scoffed as Pariah returned her attention to the Titan, continuing to pace around his body as she drew a knife—twirling it in her fingers. "Avgust, I don't think you know how to say 'thank you."

"I don't thank people who betray the City. People who betray me."

"The City wasn't right, Avgust. The City thought it could hold the line against a Fallen invasion."

"It has—twice. And it will continue to defend as long as we have Guardians—"

" _... like me, and not you._ " Pariah concluded, "You stand around, thinking it will save you. Titans are bound to the Wall like they are the bricks to it. Just because you are there doesn't mean it is stable, Avgust."

"When we have thousands—"

Pariah interjected again: "Tell me Avgust, how good is any sort of wall without a foundation."

Avgust couldn't find a response to this question, not exactly sure what Pariah had meant. But then he quickly realised, and seemingly Pariah figured this out as well as she let out a short laugh. She turned to him again, before continuing: "Zavala told you the other way around, hadn't he?

"The wall and the Guardian are only as good as its foundation, Avgust. The foundation was Osiris, Saint-14 and the Speaker. But what happened to them? The Speaker got greedy, exiled Osiris and sent Saint-14 on a suicide mission to find the exiled Warlock for whatever reason. You are standing with the support of a single, corrupted and foolish man. The City has destroyed itself, Avgust... and it is all because of the Speaker."

"You abandoned our City in the time of its need." Avgust shot back, as Pariah stopped moving the knife through her fingers as she turned back towards the Titan. "And you, Avgust," she spoke cooly, "are continuing to allow it to be destroyed by these delusions that the 'City will forever be safe'. No city has ever survived a Collapse. And this City is no different."

Avgust couldn't reply to this, as he struggled his best to get up from the position he was locked in. Pariah drew her knife, standing over him as she kept her blade locked backhand. Now kneeling over him, she kept her knife over his less-armoured stomach as she threatened: "So let me set you free."

* * *

Avgust screamed in pain as Heinrich's blade drove itself in between the plating to his abs and embedded itself into his organs. The Titan struggled to get the traitor Hunter away from him, as he felt the instant effects of the snow and frost growing over his open wound as it cooled his hot red blood into a crystal pink. Avgust hadn't experienced such pain in a long time, especially more so when Heinrich twisted the blade and then withdrew it.

Avgust couldn't even find himself breathing properly under such pain, as he tried to find his ever weak grasp around the arm of Heinrich to seize the Hunter. But he couldn't find enough in himself to do it, as the cold swelling in his body threatened to kill him. He rolled to one side, foolishly cupping for snow and ice as he tried to pad his wound. The yellow and thick substance soon closed around the wound, drawing in some of Avgust's blood to tint the now solidifying substance a dark orange.

The substance was some strange thing that aided in closing breaches into the Titan garb, as if to prevent their breathable oxygen from leaking and to help provide some protection from any further damage. Avgust gasped in relief as this happened, some warm breath returning to him as the cold began to break away from his organs. He watched as Heinrich stood up, drawing his Handcannon as he kept it only a metre away from the Titan's head.

Heinrich shook his head with obvious disappointment, as if having wanted resistance from Avgust with some twisted nature. "I told you," he mocked, "only the strong survive."

Avgust closed his eyes again, seemingly accepting his fate as suddenly he heard a roar. It didn't come from Heinrich, but rather from Orur as the Warlock slammed into the Hunter at full velocity. Heinrich was knocked to the ground, as his Handcannon fell from his possession. The Titan watched as the Hunter swung his legs from under Orur, knocking the Warlock to the ground.

Avgust tried to move, any sort of sensation that would allow him to get up and help Orur with Heinrich. But only his fingers twitched, as he watched Heinrich wrestle for Orur for who would come out on top. Avgust kicked his leg, allowing him to bend it in a position by which he could get up. The burning pain of the knife screamed in his side, though—only allowing him so much movement. He rolled lazily to one side, placing his hands to the ground as he pressed himself upwards.

Kicking his working leg in between him and the snow, Avgust allowed himself to take a knee in the snow as he continued to watch the struggle. Heinrich ended up on top, trying to drive the knife down into the head of Orur. The Warlock was struggling, but was refusing to give up his efforts. Avgust tried to stand, but found himself falling to the ground again in the press-up position.

Blood spilled from his mouth as he felt his throat burn, but the Titan looked back up to the two struggling Vanguards. He felt like crying out loud, but the position he was in prevented him from making such a mistake. Either he got up now and took the pain, or he would have to watch Orur die right in front of him. The blade of the Hunter's knife was drawing a sharp line across Orur's helmet, as the Warlock cried out in surprise and determination.

Avgust placed his leg between him and the snow again, using it to push himself up to his legs as he wobbled around uncontrollably. But he could stand, staring at the two struggle as he tried to stumble forward. His legs refused to move in their condition, but the Vanguard pressed on. The knife was now splitting the Warlock's helmet in half, as Heinrich growled in some sort of victory.

Blood flowed through the open helmet, as Orur struggled to even struggle against the efforts of the Hunter. Avgust stumbled over slowly, cracking his knuckles as he felt arc energy break from them. Heinrich stayed straddled against the body of Orur, seemingly gloating over the kill as the Titan dragged on to the side of Heinrich. The Hunter turned, seemingly in surprise as he tried to lash out.

But before he could, Avgust found himself on top of the Hunter as he used all his upper-body strength to force the knife from the Heinrich's hands, placing his knee against the upper body of the Hunter. Avgust pinned both shoulders of Heinrich with his legs, as he raised his right hand and struck the helmet of Heinrich as it shattered into dozens of pieces. The filter that kept him breathing collapsed, as almost immediately afterwards the Titan could hear the sudden suffocation of the Hunter.

Every liquid in the Heinrich's mouth and throat were being crystallised due to the intense cold, inflaming the throat and beginning to freeze the lungs. Avgust watched up close, examining every excruciating detail as the Hunter became incredibly weaker and weaker. Avgust shook his head, as Heinrich drew in his last breath—the Titan speaking to him: "Survival of the fittest."

And with that, the Titan slammed his bloodied fist back into the head of the Hunter—caving it in due to the immense power of the strike. Avgust fell silent after slaying Heinrich, seemingly on the brink of collapse himself as he rolled off to one side—laying in between the two dead bodies of the traitor and his ally.

And Avgust closed his eyes.


	4. Final

Avgust opened his eyes slowly, the blurred shapes failing to sharpen and enhance what should have been perfect vision. The black lines and the blue lights meshed in order to remove all sense of familiarity. The Titan had faded in the cold, but he had awoke in the confines of some prison. He felt for his hands, finding them around a massive tear in his garb—holding onto the rock hard substance that was covering the breach in his suit.

Drawing in a groan of pain, the Vanguard watched as a blurred sphere of light found itself in front of him. The blue glow from the shape faded inside of the rest of the mesh, as the Titan stared at the odd object.

"Are you doing alright, Vanguard?" The shape asked.

«Normal'no.» Avgust replied. «Kak ty?»

Svarog tilted forward, shaping itself to appear as if it was frowning before replying: "You are doing that thing again."

«Khorosho.» The Titan replied, before continuing: "Means I can still speak."

"You went out right after the engagement. Internal organ damage, very severe. I managed to preserve you while I pulled down the _Outrageous Fortune_ , (very narrowly got it down, I will have you know). But Orur wasn't lucky... whatever Heinrich did, it took the light. We've witnessed it before."

"Devouring Essence..."

"Whatever Heinrich managed to do, he marked Orur with this. It weakened him, broke him down and left him vulnerable for the kill. Question is..."

"Are we marked." Avgust sighed.

"He did stab us with his blade." Svarog concluded.

The interior of the _Outrageous Fortune_ fell deathly ill, as Avgust and Svarog looked quietly at each other. The Devouring Essence was a potent thing, and was proved at the Twilight Gap to have weakened Guardians considerably. Whether it disabled their light temporarily, corrupted the bond between Guardian and Ghost... or killed a Guardian in a matter of minutes. The Vanguard considered it a rare weapon, or at least a newly discovered one—given it was only shown at the Twilight Gap. But it was a devastating one.

"It was said that despite however strong a connection between Guardian and Ghost is, it could always be broken. Separated. I always thought this was meant should we fall fighting the Darkness. But we weren't."

"We were." Avgust interjected.

It was impossible to consider that a warrior of the Light could kill as coldly as a warrior of the Dark. Guardians could be corrupted by the Darkness, as Heinrich was. Guardians who were too ambitious for a future contrary to the Light, ideas more destructive than constructive; such held by Osiris. Such held...

By himself. Avgust believed in the freedom of criticism, he believed that the Light was best protected by those who preserved by cynicism. He believed the Light and the Guardians protected by knowing that by preserving this dream would mean their legacy fulfilled. He found himself as a protector of the Wall, wondering his importance by the foundation.

Now here he was, wondering if he had been corrupted by the Devouring Essence. His own ideas turning against him. Pariah challenged Zavala with what he should believe about the parable of the Wall. He was damned.

Svarog turned to look back at him, hovering over his injuries as it tried to collect information it could use about it to confirm or disprove what had been decided.

"It might just be a local application, blade might have only been tipped by the Essence. So it may just be a problem in terms of physical weakness around the abdomen, if you are injured by something—only intense Light may be able to heal."

Avgust nodded his head grimly, before asking: "Is this going to heal by itself or is it going to spread?"

"Let's hope for the former, Vanguard." Svarog replied. Silence followed, as the Ghost shifted up right beside the Titan once more.

"I heard them die."

Avgust turned his head towards Svarog as the Ghost spoke this, not exactly sure as to what it had meant. The blue eye locked onto his brown eyes, as detail begun to become more sharp and precise.

"Their Ghosts: Orur's and Heinrich's. I heard the death of Orur's, and the pain and destruction on Heinrich's. Is this what we are doomed to become, Avgust?"

The Titan detected the seriousness in Svarog's tone, especially with how it referred to him by name. The Ghost never used his name unless it was being serious, unless it had a very real concern. The Vanguard kept his eyes locked onto Svarog as he spoke: "We will not be doomed by this sort of end anymore. Svarog, whatever this is—whatever is out there... we will be ready to face it."

"I just remember the tales of Guardians always being grand adventures. Journeys into the unknown to fight what nearly destroyed us all. I searched long and hard for you, in all matter of ruins. When I did find you, I thought I finally found what would be the key into the first steps of this dream."

"Were they?"

"They were, don't get me wrong. But what I have come to realise is that this journey meant more sacrifice and suffering than any other. You fought long and hard against the Fallen at the Twilight Gap. But our reward was a loss, and even then..."

"We are still losing."

"I just guess it is necessary to lose in order to achieve a greater victory. But I guess I was too hopeful that we would bring up the strongest and most determined Guardians to fight for our survival. There are many, but there are also those. Those corrupted because they were neither, Avgust. And those who worked to bring forth every Guardian, could find that they didn't find this legendary quest which was brought forth by so many others. They die at the hands of the force they brought forth from the soil."

Avgust simply nodded his head, looking down towards his covered wound before he allowed himself to sigh audibly. What Svarog had said was true. The future he hoped to save wasn't as cheerful as many have hoped for it to be. The Guardians fell, but so did the Ghosts. The things that brought them from the dead had to die as soon as their Guardian did, few even were lost without finding their Guardian. Then there were the corrupt. Heinrich was corrupted by the Darkness, but did that mean his Ghost had been as well?

It seemed unlikely, with something as pure in Light as the Ghosts were. He couldn't simply excuse the matter, because it was a relevant one. But it wasn't one he understood as well as many others. The Titan looked towards the display, brushing it as it revealed that they were within proximity of the City. There they were: almost home, under the safety of the Traveler.

"Have you informed the Commander we are returning?" Avgust asked.

"I did, but he told us to head directly to the Observatory. The Speaker would like to hold a discussion with us." Svarog replied, "The report will have to wait for later."

Avgust leaned his head back into his seat, as he allowed his fingers to dance along the controls of the jumpship. It was odd that the Speaker would like to talk to him, given the Speaker now typically kept to himself. But the Titan's interest were increased, as this presented him an opportunity.

"Understood, let us head down then." Avgust finally said.

* * *

The Observatory was a grand structure set on the Tower, an imposing but bright structure which seemingly reflected a great and incoming age among the chaos. It stood as a symbol for what they were once before, star set explorers who embraced knowledge and the future. Its massive dome roof allowed for the addition of a peculiar device, working around the shape of what seemed to be the hologram of the Traveler. The device worked around the the shape, seemingly impressing the image as it tried to understand it better.

Motes of light sat suspended in odd casings, allowing for the decorated place to shine as bright in the night as it did the day. Banners ran from the ceiling down the sides of walls crammed with ancient books. Incense were burned to allow the room to become more relaxed, which allowed for many to study in a comfortable and homely environment. But the overseer stood on a comfortable balcony suspended by an impressive marble staircase.

Avgust stepped into the Observatory with the assistance of a bridge connecting the piece to the rest of the Tower. His armour was worn, damages and scarred as he allowed the Traveler's Light to heal his wounds. On his walk from the Plaza, he could already feel the pain subside and allow for a desired comfort. It was odd how the sensation worked, first being that it was an incredible sore that was reduced to a mild numbness.

His midsection still ached with incredible pain, suggesting that indeed the affects of the Devouring Essence still had its grasp on him. Avgust's body complained as he walked from this pain, but he tried his best to ignore it. It wasn't much, but it was the best he could do with how short of a time he had returned to the Tower. He turned his gaze up towards the Speaker, the white robed being who told that he was the voice of the Traveler.

The white-masked figured looked down at the Vanguard, stepping carefully away from his workplace as he stepped down to the staircase down to where Avgust stood. He moved slowly, taking his time to make his way to the Titan. The way he walked suggested he was potentially very old, and thus believably wise and experienced—someone whose word could easily be relied upon should you search for knowledge. The Speaker's Ghost joined him, as he stopped only three metres from Avgust.

"So you have made your way back to the Tower from the cold and the dark." The Speaker said, holding his hands behind his back as he looked up to the massive instrument working around the projection.

"I have indeed."

"I do suppose what you have done was for the good of the City, Vanguard. Disrupted and dismantled an enemy hiding itself on our own world. And for that I must thank you."

"Yes. But the matter wasn't just the Fallen." Avgust replied.

The Speaker slowly turned his head back to the Titan, analysing his facial features before he lowered his head in a sort of shame. He paced forwards to the railing as he rested his grasp on the metal bars.

"I sense many things, the arrival of new lights among the dark. The struggling of a weak flame against the bitter cold, and the clouding of a strong one. By this I can tell when a Guardian rises, and when a Guardian falls. But never can I tell when a Guardian should be consumed by the Darkness, until it is too late."

"Heinrich..."

"The Hunter was indeed corrupted by the potent power of the Dark, as most Hunters are. They seek in the wilds, heading into territories they do not belong. And because of this, they are especially weak. Heinrich sought to control an entity of the Dark, and to do so he would have to abandon the Light."

"But why kill us if he could have taken power of the House of Iron then?"

The Speaker sighed, releasing his grasp from the railing as he turned back to face Avgust. Although he was masked, the Titan could tell the Speaker felt something wrong.

"He had to appease the entity, one would assume. He would do anything to control whatever portion he could. The House of Iron was weak according to his reports, but obviously that doesn't make them any less stubborn. So a sacrifice had to be made so he could take control, and unlucky for you and Orur: you were that sacrifice."

Avgust lowered his head, understanding what the Speaker had suggested. Heinrich had no intention to destroy the House of Iron, he only wanted to appease it so he could take control of it. He would have killed Avgust in order to take power, no matter how small it was. It disgusted the Titan that Heinrich was willing to do something like this, to betray the very Light that brought him from the grave—to take the life of his fellow Vanguards.

"You dealt with a matter which would be incredibly difficult for anyone else, Titan. You have seen a matter of things which many would cower from."

Avgust listened patiently to the points made by the Speaker, but he could not find himself capable of agreeing to them. He shakes his head, disagreeing with what the Speaker had said.

"I've seen comrades die, Speaker. I have lead twice, and failed."

The Speaker fell silent, as he approached the Vanguard carefully. His hand formed a finger, as he pointed directly at the shape of the two badges which made their place known on his chestplate. The navy and orange mark and the white and black. Decorations presented to him by Saladin and Zavala to show his navy and orange to the Vanguard, and his black and white to the Twilight Gap.

"You find their lives important, perhaps even more so than your own. You have lived through fear and loss. These comrades fell and abandoned you, despite you trying your best to protect them. These are noble, Titan—worthy of recognition. You cannot be to blame for this, because you had no choice in deciding these matters. But despite this, you still wonder with your Ghost what these things mean."

"I still hear... I still see Pariah at times."

"The one who abandoned us to join Osiris, I see. It would be a great shame for you to still experience these phantoms. Mocking are their ideas about the Traveler and the City, and their persecution may feel too great at times. But the fact you are still here shows you want to stay strong, you want to protect what matters."

"I hope I do, Speaker. But with what I have seen, what I have done—"

"You must teach to others." The Speaker interrupted, catching Avgust off guard. The Titan examined the white cloaked being, as he looked to the Traveler. "You have seen and done many things. You have served nobly through strenuous times, many of which tried to break you. The new world has been unfair to you, but you have fought against it. We desperately need service like this, Titan. New Guardians shall rise in this cold and empty world, ones that will need to be taught to survive and be strong as you have."

"You want me to be an instructor?" Avgust asked.

"Indeed, Titan. Teach these new Guardians these qualities you know. Give them the chance they deserve to survive, the chance to rise to become the new legends of the City."

The Speaker turned back towards the staircase that lead to his balcony as he slowly approached the steps and mounted them. Stepping up them, he stopped halfway to look at Avgust one last time. "You will do this for me, will you not, Avgust?"

The Vanguard nodded his head. "I will, Speaker."

They stood in silence for but a moment, before the Speaker replied: "Good."

Avgust turned on his heel to head outside the Observatory as the Speaker made his way up to the balcony where he worked. The Vanguard turned his head up into the sky, analysing it.

The night sky rolled over the City like black paint being brushed over the white. Stars remained bright, but tiny in the field of darkness. An orb of reflective light took position over the sky, but broken was its surface as it rotted from within. The moon, once a beautiful reminder of the light was now a disguise for a sinister force. But a shape of a broken god remained still above the City, the only true source of light which the City could trust.

It was the shape Avgust had learned to serve, and the one he must teach others to as well.


	5. Grimore

**Avgust Boris:** A well respected Titan and Lieutenant of the Vanguard, Avgust Boris is a talented tactician and warrior of the City. Known for his involvement in the Battle of the Twilight Gap, Avgust was trained by Lord Saladin to supplement his abilities as a warrior of the Light. By this, or perhaps by his own merit, Avgust managed to survive the Battle and exploit a break in the Fallen offensive. Wielding the legendary weapon of the Thunderlord, many Guardians expect the Lieutenant to be the hand that delivers lightning to the battlefield.

 **Pariah Vey:** A sly and cunning Hunter, Pariah Vey was once a Guardian of the City who served during the Battle of the Twilight Gap. Well known for her ability to move gracefully though devastating through the battlefield, she was once a well respected member of a Fireteam led by Avgust Boris. Considered a close friend and trusted ally, it was her treacherous nature that led her to join the exiled Warlock of Osiris and betray Avgust and Yurami-3. Despite her whereabouts being unknown to the Titan, she still haunts his mind with attempts to lure Avgust away from the City.

 **Lieutenant I:** Many know of the decoration that marks the left of my iron chest plate. They all ask the same question. I have only the same answer. The only answer I can be satisfied in giving is that it was a mark of heroism, a mark of decoration, the mark of ability and triumph. I earned it as they earn their's. The experience of the battle, the war being fought against the cold which threatens to remove the streets and the homes of the millions below us. They want the same decoration I have, I can see it past eye and machine. But they are not all satisfied by the answer I give them. One wanted to know how I earned the decoration, the story behind my legacy in the battle we all share.

The shower of the cold snow, the storm of the ice which strikes at the armour and joins itself with my shape. We stare into the valley, eyes looking for the very thing which we fear the most. The four arms of our enemy stretch to our line, pointing their twisted finger at us as is threatens our demise. The Iron Lord told us the Battle of the Six Fronts, how four divisions defended against six armies. These army were stretched across a hundred, all with a thousand arms. We thought we were prepared for the battle, that it would be fought as proudly as the Six Fronts was. But we were not prepared as brothers and sisters, for our bodies to be broke. We were not prepared for the cold.

 **House of Iron I:** Speak of House Iron, you speak of ancient House of forgers. We built weapons, ships for other Houses. But soon came the Whirlwind, destroyed ships and took our forgeries. Our ancestors cried, anguish set in as we watched all Houses fight. They forced fight on us, and Darkness forced survival on us. We raided the ships we built for other Houses, lay siege to our brethren and sisters. But they united against us, slain our Kell. Forced us to our knees. But not destroy us all, as they required our talents in the forge. We built ships, weapons for other Houses. Worked as servants to them. But then we found Great Machine, hiding at world with a new people. We sought to take it back, restore our Greatness before the Whirlwind. But these people fought, killed many from a hundred Houses. We threatened to crush them, but then the brought warriors of Light. Warriors threatened us now, killed our people and attacked other Houses. But House King was determined to retake our Great Machine, to see the God in our skies again. And with this done, we could set sail in ships of our own once more.

 **The Red Capitol I:** The snow beat over the metal statue in the middle of the industrialised plaza, the crystals sticking to the palm of the open hand of the extended arm of the man. The rusted metal was beginning to shape from the cold, as wires collapsed around the shoulders of the man. The lights which once light the windows of the plaza were black, as the many electronic billboards no longer read anything. It was a still plaza, almost as if it had not been touched for centuries. Abandoned long ago, as brick began to dust and the metal began to rust. But the cold, was the only thing that seemed to change. A spark lit in one of the wires resting on the man's shoulders, briefly electrifying the metal statue. Lights flickered around the plaza as the electric billboards soon flashed with a familiar command: 77Я6-ДМ МОСКВА 33-77И.

 **77Я6-ДМ МОСКВА 33-77И А: (Translated)**

/Activate_77ya-dm moskva 33-77i a

/Activate_authorise-lethal-arms

:: WARNING — WARNING ::

:: 77YA-DM MOSKVA 33-77I A — NOW IN EFFECT ::

:: EMERGENCY SERVICES HAVE BEEN NOTIFIED — REMAIN CALM AND EVACUATE ::

:: MOSKVA CITY DEFENCES HAVE BEEN ACTIVATED — REMAIN CALM AND EVACUATE ::

:: 77YA-DM MOSKVA 33-77I A — NOW IN EFFECT ::

:: REMAIN CALM AND EVACUATE ::

:: WARNING — WARNING ::

/Activate_gagarian-rfba-001-informatika

/Activate_muromets-mida-032-voitel

/Activate_permanent-operation

/setrepeat

* * *

 **A/N: If interested in having a character appear in a future story, please fill out character card and leave in reviews, спасибо!**

CHARACTER CARD:

Name:

Age:

Class/Subclass:

Gender:

Personality:

Weapons:

Armour:

Bio:

Additional notes:


End file.
